Just Us
by XxManicxX
Summary: A oneshot about what Wally and kuki get up to when they're left alone. They're a little bit OCC I suck at summaries.R&R


Wallabee "Wally" : 17

Kuki: 16

"Please," Wally begged "Kuki's coming over and I can't have _it _here."

"Hey!" Wally's 6 year-old brother retorted "I am not an_ it_!

Wally was going to argue back with Joey but his mother stopped him,

"Wally! Don't be mean to Joey" She sighed "I'll see if Mrs. Gilligan can look after him for the weekend, but just don't tell Mr. Saban he's not here, he'll go mental!"

"Thank you" Wally said relived that Joey wasn't going to ruin his weekend with Kuki.

The Next Day:

Wally waved his parents off as they drove away on their weekend away, dropping Joey off on the way. He smirked as he headed back inside, Kuki his girlfriend and lifelong crush was coming over for the weekend – to look after Joey- but Wally had other plans for them.

Glancing quickly at the clock as he plodded through the living room, picking up Joeys random toys that were sprawled across the floor. He had about an hour before Kuki came over,

"Just enough time to get ready," he thought smirking at the ideas that came flooding into his teenage mind.

Trudging up the stairs and into his bedroom Wally looked around, it was clean thankfully nothing spread out on the floor, clean bed sheets for the events that he hoped would happen. Wally made his way to his en-suit bathroom, to find a box on his shelf in-between his hair products. He took the box of the shelf and examined it, before returning it to its place. Wally looked at himself in the mirror that hung above the sink. His blonde hair was still bowl cut but a little more stylish he kept it swept to the left; it still covered his turquoise eyes. He examined his chin; he needed to shave before Kuki came.

He was halfway through shaving when the doorbell rang...

"Shit" Wally cursed under his breath.

Wally was just about to shout for them to come in, when he heard the door open, he continued to shave as the guest shut the door and made their way up the stairs. He was almost finished when a pair of arms snaked around the Australians waist. Wally tensed at the action but relaxed soon after seeing a face in the mirror. It was Kuki.

"Silly." She giggled "forget I was coming or just forgot to shave?"

"Emmm... well ... Ughh" He sighed defeated.

The Japanese girl smiled at the Australians attempt to answer her question, she giggled again before kissing him on his freshly shaved cheek. A faint tint of red arouse on Wally's cheeks, sure he was that badass boy, sports champion as apparently fittest guy in the school he seemed to have a soft spot for Kuki.

"No Joey huh?" She asked "I thought it was quieter than normal."

"Yeah, just us" Wally smiled down at Kuki.

Her long black hair fell over her shoulders. And the oversized green jumper hid the figure Wally was set out to discover. The short- but not to short- purple skirt showed the fine legs he never could get enough of. He turned to face her after washing the traces of foam off of his face, bending down slightly to meet her level and kissed her gently on the nose before taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

They sat in Wally's kitchen together chatting for a while about nothing in particular until Kuki's stomach let out a small growl.

"Kooks" Wally sighed "I told you to tell me if you got hungry."

Kuki blushed slightly at the mention of her nickname which only Wally called her.

"Sorry Wally" she replied with a hint of playfulness "I didn't mean too, I just forgot."

"It's alright kooks," he replied "How 'bout we get some pizza, order and collect, it'll let me take bike out for a spin."

Wally looked over at Kuki. He knew she didn't really like it but he did know she liked the feeling of him being close to her.

"Sure why not?" She replied grinning at Wally.

He picked the phone off of the wall and dialled the pizza placed and ordered. Kuki, in the meantime was busy putting on her shoes and jacket. Seeing Wally put the phone down she took down his jacket of the rack at handed it to him. Wally grabbed his keys as the pair headed out for the garage.

Kuki waited for Wally on the pavement. The roar of the engine made Kuki jump a little as Wally pulled up beside her. Wally let out a small laugh as he handed Kuki the helmet, she punched him on the shoulder before getting on the back of the bike.

"Hold on," Wally told her as he began to rev the bike.

Almost instantly Kuki's arms were wrapped around Wally waist hanging on for dear life as he speed away down the road leaving a fading roar behind them. Wally was smirking underneath his helmet at the feeling of Kuki pressed up against him; he didn't mind, he liked it to say the least. Kuki was the enjoying the feeling in a different way, pressed close to Wally she felt protected. Inhaling the scent of the Aussi, she relaxed and let herself lose herself to the boy.

They shortly arrived at the pizza place, Wally was about to get off when Kuki did,

"I'll go get it" She said smiling at him.

He nodded handing her over the money, she turned and skipped inside, Wally sat their waiting patiently for her to return. She came out shortly pizza in hand, strapped it to the bike and mounted the bike again. Re-wrapping her hands around Wally she gave him a slow squeeze for no apparent reason.

"Ready?" Wally breathed

"Mmm-hmm" Kuki moaned faintly.

Wally started up the motorbike and within a few minutes Kuki and Wally were back at the Beatles household. Wally parked the bike in the garage before he and Kuki got off. Shutting the garage door behind him they made their way to the kitchen, through a small door which linked the two. Wally got some plates as Kuki took the pizza through to the living room. She sat on the couch, switched the telly on, only to find Wally plonking down beside her. Flicking through the different channels she ended up with the 3rd Pirates of the Caribbean movie. They sat together eating the pizza until it was almost all gone. Kuki put her plate on the coffee table next to Wally's feet, Wally's plate however was discarded somewhere on the floor. She lay back and let the sofa swallow her up in to a cushiony softness, Wally wasn't pleased with the attention the sofa was getting ; He outstretched his arm around Kuki and pulled her into his chest ignoring the squeal she let out as he did. Kuki sighed as she relaxed into the muscular Australian; they sat hugging for a few moments before Wally ducked his head down and pressed his lips against Kukis; Kuki melted into the kiss as Wally gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she let him in and their tongues battled in a fight for dominance, their battle became more fierce and Kuki came to a surrender, adjusting their position, Wally's hands on her waist , Kukis resting on his shoulder running through his hair gave Wally a had a boost of confidence began to let his hands wander, one pulling her closer while the other slowly brushed up the side of her thigh and underneath the hem of her skirt twisting it between his fingers before letting it slip completely out of view tracing gently along her knickers. Kuki pulled away from Wally gasping at the feeling, she panted slightly regaining breath and looked Wally in the eye; he looked back at her and began to slowly remove his hand, but she kissed him with passion telling him she wanted more. He pushed her down so she was on lying on the sofa. Kuki hands slid under the Australians shirt pulling it off to reveal his defined 8-pack that was only shown during the summer months. She ran her hands along each muscle earning tracing over them gently causing a moan to escape Wally's lips.

Wallys hand was still on her thigh, squeezing it gently from time to time as the other hand was now cupping her, very nicely sized 34C, left breast earning faint gasps and moans between their kissing. Pulling away from him she pulled his head down and whispered to him;

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?"

Wally didn't hesitate to turn off the T.V, pick her up bridal style and make his way upstairs. Wally laid Kuki down on the bed placing a tender on her lips before getting off of her, walking over to his window, drawing the blinds leaving a space for the moonlight to shine through; wandering into his bathroom, His pants beginning to strain as he reached for the box on his shelf, removing something green fro it before making his way back to Kuki. Placing the item on his bedside he positioned himself over Kuki trailing his hands along her body, removing her top as he did revealing her milky breast which to his dismay were encased in a pale green bra. Kuki was panting as Wally kissed her again his hands on her back unclasping her bra, revealing her breast fully ; He pulled back from her panting slightly, his pants slowly becoming tighter by the second, gazing at his newly found prize, he hesitated,

"Wally," Kuki breathed, encouraging him

Taking a deep breath he let his hands roam over her breast, massaging her right breast he leaned down taking the right one into his mouth, sucking on it, biting down hard on her nipple, causing Kuki to let out a loud moan. His hands left her breast running down over her pale stomach and down to find the skirt blocking his path to what he most desired. Tugging at the skirt her pulled it down and off of her leaving her only in her knickers. Wally looked at Kuki as if to ask if it was alright, their eyes locked and the two shared a passionate kiss, they separated panting. It was Kuki's turn now.

Flipping him over and straddling him, running her hands over his bare chest tracing his abs one by one until she reached his belt. Before Kuki could continue Wally sat up getting into a more comfortable position leaning against the headrest. She carefully began to undo his belt pulling his trousers down slightly. Wally gasped, the pressure was slowly becoming less, Kuki pulled his trouser the rest of the way down pulling them off, freeing his manhood from its denim prison. Kukis hands gently tugged at his boxers removing the letting his cock stand at attention in front of her, she admired it before gently wrapping one hand around, stroking it gently earning both gaps and moans from Wally, bringing her head down taking his length into her mouth, sucking on the top gently, Wally shuddered the feeling was new to him, it was a feeling he hadn't felt before, different from what he had experience from his experiments in the shower, this feeling however was a warm feeling at the pit of his stomach sending a strange sensation through his body,

"Kuki," He breathed, letting out a loud moan "I ... I th-think I'm gonna..."

Sucking harder, she spurred him on. Short sharp breaths escaped Wally's lips as he reached his orgasm bucking his hips, he let his seed flow into Kukis mouth, she swallowed it all, cleaning him up as he fell back against the headrest regaining his breath, wiping her mouth she leaned up to kiss him gently as his breathing slowing became normal,

"God Kooks..." he whispered "That was cruddy brilliant."

Smiling at each other they shared a sweet kiss before Wally turned her over pressing her into the mattress. He was back in charge. Grinding his erection against Kuki, teasing her, he began to run his fingers along the edge of her knickers slowly he carefully pulled them down and off, taking his time. He threw them carelessly to the floor, not paying attention to where they landed. He took a minute to gaze at Kuki, her head turned sideways biting down on her bottom lip to her breast that rose and fell with her chest and down finally to the small are of dark trimmed hair in-between her legs. Wally ran his hands up and over her legs leaving them at rest on her thighs; spreading them gently he shuffled closed in kneeling in front of her, his erection was pounding but he wasn't going to rush, looking up briefly to see if Kuki was okay, he gently parted her folds massaging her clit as the moans escape from her lips. Taking his forefinger he push inside her opening, making sure not to cause her pain, Kuki breathing became heavier as Wally inserted his middle finger pushing both in further, Kuki gasped the feeling in her body was incredible, Wallys big fingers felt wonderful inside her. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her gently before picking up the pace thrusting his fingers in deeper, Removing them he brought them to his mouth licking them clean before reaching to his bedside table, bringing down the item he had left there earlier,

"Kuki" he purred "You can still say no, if you want to."

Watching her boyfriend pass the condom through his fingers she answered him,

"Wally... please, I need you"

He nodded and opened the condom; untrained fingers rolled the orange rubber down over his manhood, as he prepared for what seemed to him to be hopefully the best night of his life. Fully prepare he shuffled in closer bring her legs to either side of his hips, bending down slightly he positioned himself at her opening,

"If it hurts tell me." Wally told her, worry tinting his voice "please."

Kuki nodded waiting for Wally to make his move; gripping onto his shoulders she waited for the pain to hit her. Wally took a deep breath before pushing into her hard and fast he stopped once he was sure he was fully inside. Shaky breaths left Kukis lips as she tried to hold back the tears. Wally kissed her softly reassuring her he wasn't going to hurt her, much.

"Move" Kuki said faintly

Wally obeyed her and very gently began to move in and out as Kuki winched in pain below him, soon the sharp breathes were replaced with moans and gasps begging for more. Bucking her hips she indicated for him to pick up the speed. He complied trusting in harder as he did, moaning loudly; he bent his head down into the crook of Kuki's neck sucking on the fragile sink, nibbling gently. Her hands ran through Wally hair tugging at the blonde stands thrusting in synchronisation with him. Their trust met each other in the middle, each moan and name cry becoming louder by the second. Wally was getting close, very close he wasn't going to be able to last long at all. Thrusting a final thrust much harder than any before he let himself go, screaming Kuki's name as he did. Collapsing on top of her; their rapid breathing slowly turned back to normal. Resting on top of her Wally recovered quickly getting rid of the rubber dropping it into the bed beside him before daring to ask Kuki what could be a fatal question,

"Fancy another round "He whispered "Doggy style?"

Kuki's eyes widened at the suggestion, when did Wally get so confident. She'd always thought the first time was meant to be awkward fast and painful. Looking at Wally a glint of hope in his eyes, she agreed nervous about what might happen. Wally got off Kuki allowing her to change her position. Kuki was waiting, on her hands and knees, for Wally. He was kneeling behind her, putting on another condom as he watched her shift from time and time. His hands wandered over her legs and up to her ass, rising and positioning himself above her he cupped her breast massaging them he could hear Kuki purring his name. Smirking to himself he pulled one hand back, separating her legs slightly making it easier for him to slip in. He did pushing in slowly hearing gasps and moans exit her lips, he wasn't paying attention as his hand returned to her breast. He began to thrust gently and first but gradually picking the pace up thrusting harder and faster find it harder to cum that last time. The warmth and moist of her was welcoming to Wally as he went in deeper and deeper finally hitting the little bunch of nerves. Kuki was now practically screaming Wallys name as each of his trusts met that ting bunch of nerves, this was music to Wally's ears holding out to see if her could make Kuki feel that amazing feeling he had he kept on going. Kuki was close; her walls clenching around his above average cock, Wally knew he couldn't hold out much longer but to his somewhat relief Kuki screamed his name loudly as she let her juices flow; relaxing and shuddering as the pleasure washed trough her, becoming week she let her herself collapse onto the bed, regaining her breath. Wally had a hold of her hips as he thrust a final time, a deep hard thrust that was finished by an amazing feeling flowing through him. He pulled out once he had finished, laying down beside Kuki his breath rapid, slowing by the second. He looked over at Kuki; she was facing the other way. Wally discarded the second condom of the night throwing in the bin beside his bed where the other one lay. Shuffling along gripping onto the covers as he did he snuggle up close to her flinging his arm around her waist pulling her into his chest? She rolled over to face him,

"I think I'm going to have a shower," she told him "Wanna join me?"

Wally was left speechless at the offer; he gazed into space considering the possibilities that could occur, noticing his girlfriend had vanished Wally sprung from the bed a hurried to the shower to find Kuki just about to get in. Wally hurried over to the shower getting in before Kuki switching the water on: Kuki stood behind Wally wrapping her arms around his shoulders hugging him close, Wally began to smirk, he could feel her erect nipples against his back. His hand lowered from the shower switch touching his manhood gently trying to keep himself from becoming hard yet again. He was worn out 2 rounds was enough for him not to mention the teasing but he was a teenager he had the extra energy. Turning to face Kuki he slowly backed her into the corner off the shower, smashing his lips down hard onto hers allowing himself to harden yet again and his hands to wander freely around her body. Surprised by this Kuki let herself surrender to the Aussi pushing her wet chest to his, her hands returning to his wet hair.

"Wally," Kuki moaned "I'm up for it if you are."

Upon hearing this Wally placed one hand on Kukis thigh lifting her up, letting her sink down on his hard cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist for extra support. Leaning into her he began to thrust, it was awkward at first trying, trying to find a rhythm that would work, soon though he had her bouncing up and down on his cock, their trusts in sync with each other as he pounded her into the corner of the shower. Kuki was gasping, His manhood seemed to sink in deeper with every thrust, going beyond the ball of nerves, she couldn't contain herself as she panted Wallys name loudly. He was sucking on her neck leaving yet another hickey on her neck. Feeling himself coming closer by the second, Wally remembered he didn't have a condom on; he would have to pull out.

Both of them were coming closer. Rapid breaths and gasps filled the room, the hot water adding to the arousal. Kuki was nibbling on Wally's ear, clenching herself around Wally's length as she neared her climax, taking in deep breaths she stopped nibbling his ear and began to suck hard on the base of Wallys neck nipping it and licking the tender flesh were there was now a large red mark left. Gasping hard as Kuki reached her second climax, but this one was much bigger, it was a multiply climax; Kuki let her juices flow out over Wally screaming his name as she did. Wally felt something different on his crotch, he looked down to see a white liquid at eh base of his cock.

"Did Kuki" He thought to himself "aren't those meant to be rare in woman?"

Discarding his trail of thought Wally pulled out just as he reached his climax; the warm sticky fluid was sent spiralling up between the chests of the two lovers coating them. Resting gently against Kuki, Wally let his breathing return back to normal before lowering her feet to the shower floor, turning and reaching for the shower gel. Covering his hands in the gel, he placed them on Kuki's stomach laughing as her eyes shot open at the cold feeling against her tummy. He began to massage the gel in washing away the evidence of their previous session. Pressing her lips against his Kuki gave him a tender kiss as he continued to wash away the mess left on her body; she pressed her body against his so now the bubbles were equally spread on both of their bodies. They staid like that for a while kissing each other until the water ran cold. Parting, the pair steeped out of the shower, turning it off as they did. Leading her by the hand back to his bedroom. Lying down on the bed Wally pulled Kuki close, along with the cover.

"Night Wally," Kuki mumbled, her face buried in Wallys chest.

"G'night Kooks" Wally replied sluggishly, kissing her on the forehead

The pair soon drifted off into their sleep, worn out because of their earlier activities.

The Next Day: 

The sun shone in through Wally's orange curtains not waking the sleeping pair who were still snuggled close together unaware of anything else happening. Downstairs, however the rest of the Beatles had just returned home.

"Joey!" Mrs Beatles called "Go wake you brother up please."

Joey paused his game gave his mum a quick grin before pounding up the stairs into his brothers bedroom.

"I wouldn't have done that honey." Mr Beatles told his wife

"Whys that?" She questioned

"Did you forget that Kuki was here last night?"

Mrs Beatles gave her husband a questioning look not quite catching on yet; Mr Beatles continued,

"Well, Wally and Kuki were left alone for the night, in the house, no adults, they're dating..." Mr Beatles said trying to emphasize to his wife the chance that they'd had sex

She sighed and wandered around their home do odd bits until she heard shouting and screaming, she ignored the first few but when it became silent she stopped and listened a few moments later another scream came.

Her face fell as she ran up the stairs to find Joey hoping he hadn't found out to much.

Meanwhile

Joey arrived outside his brother's room bursting in without a second thought. He ran up to the bed, pulling himself onto it to see his brothers back facing him. Taking in a deep breath with a smirk on his face, he screamed as loud as he could

"Wally!, Wake up!"

The cry startled the sleeping couple, Wally kicking around holding himself up on his elbows, covers resting low on his waist, Kuki shot straight up holding the covers to her chest.

"Crud, Joey!" Wally sighed "What the crud was that for?"

Not answering his brother's question, Joey began to ask more;

"Why are you guys naked?"

"Joey..."

"What's this white stuff?"

"Joey..."

"Eww what's that smell?"

"Joey..."

"Kuki, Wally says you have nice tits... is it true?"

Kuki blushed at this outburst giving Wally a questioning look; he lowered his head nodding slightly blushing, ignoring Joey, Kuki gave him a small kiss.

"Can I see them?"

"Joey!" Wally voice rose in attempt to hush his brother, it worked "I am not going to answer your questions and don't ever repeat that word again!"

"What word?" Joey questioned innocently

"You know what word," Wally said

"What tits? TITS, TITS, TITS!" Joey sung at the top of his lungs

"Joey!" Wally shouted wrestling his brother down still screaming the word "tits". Covering his mouth with his hand Wally forgot he was naked not to mention the bit of "morning glory". Joey bit Wally's hand forcing him to take his hand away. Joey was silent for a moment before his eyes wandered down to find out what was brushing at his leg. What Joey saw terrified him, he squirmed underneath his brother trying to break free, Wally eventually let go kneeling back watching the screaming boy run.

"Uhh... Wally," Kuki said indicating his little problem,

He blushed getting under the covers just in time; his mother came in, the look on her face changed from anger to shock, after a moment a small smile appeared; watching her son and Kuki shift and blush uncontrollably underneath her gaze. Kuki looked up to her an ashamed look on her face as well as an apologetic one.

"Breakfast is down stairs, come down when you're ready" She said warmly "You'll need it if what I think is true... Oh and Kuki don't worry, I'm not one to judge; you're like a daughter to me."

The pair looked at each other before laughing nervously. Getting up Wally kissed Kuki on the cheek, before getting dressed throwing on another pair of boxers he threw the other at Kuki,

"Keep 'em" he smirked, buckling the belt of his jeans.

Turning around grasping hold of his of his orange hoodie he found a pair of light green knickers, holding onto them as he put his hoodie on he heard Kuki say,

"Keep 'em"

Once the hoodie was on He looked at Kuki who was now also dressed, he walked over to her wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her close and kissed her passionately, everything was perfect until a loud shout was heard

"TITS!"

Wally and Kuki parted their faces dropping, a loud giggle was heard followed by a loud angry cry

"WALLABEE BEATLES!"


End file.
